


Last Christmas

by christarennerston



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Male OC is an ex, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This would be your first Christmas together, but of course your ex HAD to show up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Christmas

You couldn’t help but scurry quickly around your house, doing your best to make sure everything was ready. The table was set for two, crystal plates and wine glasses matched perfectly as they waited for supper. The place mats were red and gold, perfect for Christmas and your guest.

The Christmas tree was already decorated, your boyfriend helping as best as he could as you told him ‘no’ about making a tree for you. It sat by the fireplace that warmed the house as it cracked behind the beautifully carved screen.

All the lights were dimmed, the brightest ones being the LED candles that set on the mantel piece and in the windows. There was enough light from those as well as the lights on the tree to make all of the globes sparkle.

A light knock came from the other side of the door, making you look up and straighten your dress in nervousness. You had been on dates with him before and he had obviously been to your house but that didn’t make you feel any more comfortable. This was the first Christmas you were going to spend together and you wanted it to be special.

Pushing a stray lock behind your ear, you opened the door with a smile on your face. Dark brown eyes shone brightly as he smiled, the little wrinkles by his eyes crinkling. He wasn’t really wearing anything fancy, but it was better than just his Iron Man suit and him being naked underneath (which he had done before).

“Hey, Tony, come on in,” you told him still with a smile on your face.

“Hey, babe, you look amazing.” Tony leaned down and kissed you sweetly. You gasped at the kiss; it was different than what he usually gave you. As you gasped, his tongue slithered into your mouth and began the dance of dominance as you wrapped yours with his. Your hands fisted in his jacket, pulling him closer to try and deepen the kiss.

Tony was the first to pull away for breath, laying his forehead against yours. “We should stop or I might have to skip to dessert first.”

You pulled away from him with a blush, biting your lip to keep from telling him to go ahead and skip. You led him to the table and told him to sit down. He arched a brow at your sudden commanding nature. “My house, my rules,” you said with a laugh as he stuck his tongue out at you like a child.

Opening the oven, you pulled out the still warm food that you had fixed for the two of you. It wasn’t much, but you were still proud about what you had made. You set the food on the table and watched as he licked his lips hungrily.

Before you were even able to sit down with him, another knock came to your door. Your brow furrowed in curiosity as you stepped into the living room and to the exit. You felt Tony’s eyes on you as you opened it and tensed.

Shaggy shoulder-length red hair was the first thing you noticed, pale skin almost glowing in the porch light as blue eyes stared at you from under bushy eyebrows. His nose was sharp and narrow, the tip red from the cold; a wide grin was spread over thin lips as he looked at you.

“Why are you here, Scott,” you questioned quickly as you placed a hand to your hip.

“Thought I’d come by and talk with you for a bit. We had a good time last Christmas and I thought it would be nice to see you for this year’s. You look nice by the way.”

You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose as you closed your eyes. “Scott, it’s sort of flattering that you were thinking of me, but I’m busy. That was last year and we both know how well that went. Good night.”

You went to close the door but Scott’s hand stopped it as he stepped closer towards you. “Come on, let’s just talk.”

“Is something the matter, babe,” Tony questioned from behind you as he wrapped an arm around your waist possessively.

You smiled at feeling Tony’s lips on your bare shoulder and you couldn’t help but lean back into him. “Nothing, love, just telling Scott good night and merry Christmas before he went back home,” you told the man behind you.

Tony lifted his free hand to shake Scott’s as he said, “Tony Stark: boyfriend and lover; nice to meet you.”

Scott didn’t say anything as he backed off your doorstep and back on the streets. You closed the door and grinned at the man that you turned to. “Thank you, Tony; I was doing my best not to mention I was with anyone in fear of hurting his feelings. I’m glad you were here to help though.” You kissed him lovingly and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Guess my awesomeness was too great. Let’s go eat, babe.” He kissed you once more before you both headed back to the dining room table for your now, most likely, cold meal.


End file.
